An Angel's Love
by Reona Fox
Summary: As I said in my profile, I adopted this from a very well written writer. Blame me if it is not going to end the way you hope. Chapters 1 - 3 are original copies and not mine.
1. Chapter 1

KH: I know, I know! I haven't updated but I got my computer so I'm good! And I will be updating again! So on with the show!

Everywhere I looked, I was surrounded. Surrounded by the darkness that seemed to over take my life. But what life? There was nothing for me now. I decided to make all my choices and I died for it…

Can it be changed at all…?

I opened my eyes and the darkness raged on…

"How long has it been… since I've been here…?" I asked myself for answers.

'It has been a long time… Roxas…' I looked up in surprise.

"Huh?" That voice… I always hear it when I come to this world of perpetual darkness…

'You don't know where you are… and you also have forgotten who you really are…'

"I am Roxas… That's all I need to know…" I said to myself. My voice was unusually weak.

'No. You are much more… You need to know who you really are…'

"Then who am I?" I regained some of my strength.

'I don't have your answer. You are the only one who can find it. Look inside yourself… Where are you?'

"What? I don't know. Just tell me!" I said getting frustrated.

'Calm yourself… We are inside you… your heart… your soul…'

My face showed obvious confusion. Then it hit me.

"You mean…" I couldn't finish. I looked around myself horrified…

'Yes… the darkness represents the blood that has been splattered because of your rampages… Their blood is your darkness… your reason for killing.'

"But there must be something else… anything… some light…" I said growing weaker…

'…Namine…' My head snapped up at the name.

"Na-Namine?"

'Yes. I am no fool… I saw the deepest desires in your heart…'

"And just who are you?" I asked the voice suspiciously.

'…I am nothing… I am nothing but a shadow in your heart… I am the reason you killed before… I am the darkness that resides in you…'

"That doesn't help me…" I said to myself.

'It is not meant to… however there may be a way to see the light again…'

"How? I'll do anything!" I screamed at the darkness.

'Your spirit will exist in your world… However the one who knows the least shall guide you…'

"Yeah whatever!" I said getting annoyed. His riddles were ticking me off…

'Beware Roxas. You must be careful… if you aren't you will surely be sorry… if you go through with this you will be forced back into your heart… You will battle the darkness and never be allowed out of it…'

"So basically… I'll live in my heart… battling the darkness and trying to defeat it…"

'Yes… Do you want to go through with it?'

"….Yes…" I said confidently.

'Very well.'

After those words my entire world of darkness disappeared and was replaced by light…

"Argh…"

I groaned as I sat up on the grass of a forest. I felt heavy and my head hurt. I felt like I got hit with a ton of bricks and trampled on by ten elephants…

"Ugh… Where did I go?" I heard a faint growl… I came face to face with a… LION?

Okay, I'm not the smartest person when it comes to Geography but last time I checked there were no lions in Twilight Town!

"AH! THAT IDIOT SENT ME TO AFRICA!" I screamed as I ran.

I tripped over a rock and when I turned around the lion went right through me and attacked a zebra. Oh yeah… I'm dead already…

I sighed in relief… But I tripped over the same rock when I stood up and my face met with some mud. Oh THAT doesn't go through me! It's only solid objects!

"GREAT! IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE, IT'S LAME!" I screamed to no one in particular.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET TO TWILIGHT TOWN OUT OF AFRICA!"

"Can I help you?" I turned to find this five-year-old girl holding a bunny doll.

"You can see me?" I asked as I looked at her shocked.

"Of course." I looked at her confused… but then something clicked in my head.

'The one that knows the least will guide you…'

"Uh… well… How do I get to Twilight Town?"

"They have a boat that leaves for Japan…" She pointed in the north direction.

"Thanks kid!" I said happily as I made my way to the boat. I heard her mumble one last thing…

"…Weirdo…" The child said before turning back to her own family.

Well, the good part was I finally made it to Twilight Town. The bad part… I have no idea where to go…

"I guess I'll check my apartment…" I mumbled after a while…

I checked the apartment and there were boxes of things still unpacked. Someone was just moving in. I died at least 5 years ago so if Nami lived here she would be moved in already.

I sighed and decided the next best thing… Axel and Demyx's house.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw the house. It had been upgraded to a mansion. My guess was with at least ten bedrooms. They had flowers growing in front and a pink haired man out front caring for them.

I rolled my eyes… of course it was Marly… Larxene's best friend…

I decided to just walk right through the door… and it was even bigger on the inside!

"MOMMY!" I saw a little version of me run into the kitchen. He was about maybe 6 years old.

"What is it, Ventus?" I saw her. Namine was smiling. She glowed with a light that I had never seen before.

"RJ is being a meanie butt!" The young boy, Ventus, pouted. I couldn't help but chuckle. He was adorable.

"Roxas! Quit being mean to your brother." Namine said sternly toward a 13 year old boy. A frown passed through her delicate features. Her voice was like music to me even when she was scolding our kids.

"Why? I don't care about that brat!" RJ said with a scowl on his face. I felt like hitting something.

"Roxas! Don't say that! Your father wouldn't like you to say that!" Namine said. Her face showed hurt. I hate that face…

"Who cares? He's dead anyway!" He screamed at her and stomped up the stairs. Okay now I wanted to hit HIM! He can say that about me but he can't scream at Nami like that!

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Ventus asked gently. He knew his mother was upset. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Yes, Ven. I'm fine." Ventus didn't look convinced.

"Okay…" Ventus started walking out of the kitchen and that was when he saw me…

He stared at me wide eyed. He gasped.

"Uncle Axel and Auntie Larxy are back!" He squealed happily, jumping up and down. I sighed in relief as he ran to the door.

I smiled as I saw Axel and Larxene walk through the doorway with smiles on their faces. Demyx was in the back getting their bags. What surprised me the most was on their fingers were wedding rings.

"How were the kids Nami?" Axel asked sweetly. He fell back and grinned as he was tackled by a red blur.

"They were really good." Nami told Axel as she chuckled lightly.

"Hey, champ! Guess what I got!" Axel grinned as he pulled out two red Frisbees.

"Woah! This is awesome! Thanks, Dad!"

"No problem Lea!" Axel said grinning. You could tell he was proud. Lea ran to RJ's room.

"See I told you he would like them." Larxene said with a smug grin.

"Alright fine you were right. And I guess I have to pay up, huh?" Axel said as he grinned. Axel then kissed Larxene. It was kind of weird but I could get used to it.

"Why don't Ven and Larxy come help put everything away!" Demyx said carrying all the bags. He was about to collapse.

"Alright. Fine, come on, Ventus." Larxene said.

"Kay!" Ven chirped happily.

"So what made you cry this time?" Axel asked seriously. Namine sighed.

"RJ… He was talking about Roxas again."

"Hm… That kid has so much Roxas in him…" Axel sighed.

"Roxas wasn't bad…" Namine defended me. Axel sighed.

"I know… We… all want him back…" Axel said thoughtfully.

That was it. I couldn't stand it anymore. I fled. I fled from the house. They cared. After I tried to kill them… They still accepted me. They wanted me…

But I knew one was still true…

I could never go back…

KH: And that's the end! I know I said this was going to be a one shot but I decided to make it a story! The plot will get better and explain a lot. The next chapter is in RJ's POV.

RF: Everything in chapters one two and three are all part of the original copy from Kara Hikaru. Chapter four is when I take my part. Be sure to keep watch because updates will not be periodically.


	2. Chapter 2

*RJ's POV*

_Dear Journal,_

_My life sucks. I hate it. No I am not emo. I'm just mad beyond reason. Mom constantly dotes over my little brother. Ventus is such a brat. He has no idea about the world around him. His ignorance may be bliss now, but when he's older he'll surely-_

"RJ!" Lea came running up to my room. It startled me and I glared down at the angry black line in my journal. I sighed frustrated and glared at my so-called "cousin."

"What do you want, Lea?" I said as politely as I could. His arrogant grin never left his face and widened.

"Look! Dad got me some Frisbees! They are so cool!" Lea beamed proudly at his toys. My face pulled into a frown, but I smiled despite myself anyway. "Let's play in the backyard!"

"Alright, I'll be down in a bit." I said. He nodded and ran down the stairs. I looked back at my journal. Despite the mark, I wrote:

_I wish I knew you…_

I sighed closing my journal and running down the stairs to catch up with Lea.

KHKHKHKH

Summer was over and I was going into my last year of middle school. Boy, was I happy.

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing, and my mom yelling for me to get up. I inwardly groaned. After mutilating the annoying alarm, I finally had the nerve to get up.

Our uniform was blue pants and a white button up. After messing up my spikes a little more I got my shoes on. I went downstairs and everyone already beat to it.

"Roxas. You're late!" I looked to see my mom's disapproving frown and she was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hmph." I just ignored her as if she never said anything. That's when she got mad.

"Roxas! You better listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Mom scolded. Now I'm getting mad.

"Just shut up!" I yelled. I didn't even hear what anyone before stomping out of the house.

KHKHKHKH

I went to the garage to grab my skateboard. I always rode it when I didn't feel like riding with Uncles Axel and Demyx. I took out my IPod and switched it to a random song. I was relieved when it was Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru. This song relaxed me. I melted into the song.

"Ouch!" I fell to the ground. I was a little dizzy, but I saw a guy who as old as me staring down at me. He looked a lot like me. I glared at him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, idiot!" I yelled at him. He just continued to stare.

"What's your problem?" I yelled in his face. This guy was ticking me off BIG time.

"You ran into me." He said quietly.

"Well, if you would have ran out of the way, we wouldn't have this problem!" I said, but I immediately regretted it. The guy had me by the throat. I felt weak.

"You should really watch what you say." He said threateningly before tossing me to the ground and walking away.

I tried to catch my breath. Most of the air was knocked out of me. I finally got my head on straight enough to stand. I was steaming but I figured I should just forget it and move on…

KHKHKHKH

"Man, RJ. Both Aunt Nami and Dad are steamed at you." Lea whispered to me during Science.

"So why should I care?" I said grumpily.

"C'mon Rox. Your mom's been through a lot. The last thing she needs is her first kid hating her." Lea said surprisingly wisely.

I slumped in my desk. I hated it when he was right. I couldn't get the guy out of my head though. Why did he look like me? I shook my head to dismiss those thoughts and got back to the topic at hand. "Alright, fine. I'll apologize." I growled lowly. I hated apologizing too. He grinned at me. I sighed.

KHKHKHKH

The moment of truth came. It was time for Axel's class. I had no idea how long I could sit there before the guilt would kick in. I had thought about quitting school once, but Mom said I had to finish it.

"Alright well. I graded all the tests. I have to say I am really impressed with most of you. However, a few of you…" I noticed his eyes glance over at me. Oh no… "…Will have to spend after school with me."

"Yes! I got an A!" Lea said dancing on his desk.

After calming Lea, Axel gave me my test. He gave it with a disappointed shake of his head. Oh great… He was still mad about this morning… My stomach started to turn and then I saw my test. I got a 50 F? Aw, heck. This is just another reason for everyone to be mad at me…

I banged my head on my desk in hopes that something would drop on it.

"Hey, I heard you get more dumber by doing that." Lea whispered. I stared at him. And I'M the dumb one? My face met the solid wood of the desk for the eighth time.

KHKHKHKH

Lea and I were eating lunch in the cafeteria.

"Hey, look. It's _Ria_!" Lea said grinning at me. Ria was the daughter of Hayner and Olette.

Ria had brown hair with blonde streaks. She had bright green eyes that shone like the sun. Her favorite color was orange. I've had a thing for her for a while. She's also one of our best friends.

"Hey, guys!" Ria said happily.

"Hey!" Lea said grinning at her and glancing back at me.

"Hi." I said smiling at her.

"Do you have any idea where Ren is?" Ria asked. My face immediately dropped. Ren was the son of Riku and Xion.

He had black hair and teal eyes. His personality was like his father, but he cared deeply for his friends, us. And I already knew it, but Ria liked Ren.

"No, sorry." I said a little mean.

"Oh, ok. So how was everyone's weekend?" Ria asked smiling.

"Pretty-"

"AWESOME!" Lea's screaming cut me off. Everyone looked at him. His dad was on duty and gave him a questioning look. Lea looked around and sat down. "Uh…"

"Nice going dip stick!" I said while smacking him over the head. "Ow! Hey!" Lea said rubbing his head. Then he tackled me. We weren't fighting, but Axel did come to break it up anyway.

"So what did you two do?" Ria asked. Lea lit up immediately.

"Well, when my dad and mom came home they got me Frisbees! They were so cool! They had flames…" Lea went on and on about his stupid Frisbees.

I had to admit that I was a little jealous of him. He got presents from Axel all the time. Mom never gives me anything. She says it's my attitude, but I don't see it. Sure, I'm a little harsh sometimes, but still. And it's not like I have a father to give me anything. My mind immediately went blank and back to that guy this morning. My mind was swarming with questions. I really couldn't begin to fathom just who exactly that guy was.

"HEY! RJ!" Lea suddenly screamed in my ear.

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"C'mon RJ! It's time for class." Lea said. I noticed the concerned features on his face.

"Alright." I said quickly getting up and walking with the wind.

KHKHKHKH

I couldn't pay attention in my next classes. They all seemed so boring and the teachers seemed to talk in a whole other language. I ended up falling asleep.

I had dreamed this dream a thousand times.

The perfect family picture. Everyone was together and happy. Everyone was smiling. Even Mom was smiling.

She hasn't done that in a really long time. The only thing that was here and not out there was my dad. Mom said he had bark blonde hair and blue eyes.

So I used Jesse McCartney as an example of him. Yes, Jesse McCartney is my father.

This is when the dream hurts. I can see red drops coming down on the picture one by one.

Then as the picture nearly gets covered all over by the red drops, soon enough the picture starts to burn. The ash of the burnt picture covers my mom's dead body.

The ground on which I stand begins to shake terribly. This was a new sensation to me. It had never happened here before…

KHKHKHKH

"HEY! ROXAS! WAKE UP!" I sat up groggily. The sensation of being woken up hit me hard.

"Wha happen…?" Axel stood over me with a glare on his face. Oh, great. I fell asleep in Demyx's class, so he probably called Axel to drop a book on my head. I wish he would…

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He demanded harshly.

"Um… sleeping…?" I said a little nervously. I knew that wasn't the right thing to say when Axel was already mad enough. In response, he growled at me. Uh, oh…

"That's it." He growled harshly before grabbing my forearm and dragging me to his classroom.

By this point, I had paled. Oh, crap… He shoved me really hard into his classroom and locked the door behind him. I was rubbing my forearm and he sighed frustrated.

"What's up with you, Roxas?" He demanded. I was relieved when he said it a little softer, but it was still harsh.

"Nothing." I said solemnly.

"Yeah right! And I'm emo! What the hell? What happened?" Axel said steamed again. I swear I could see his hair on fire.

"Alright! Something happened this morning." I said choosing my words very carefully.

"What?" He said, a tight frown on his face. His anger wasn't going to demolish that easily.

"Well… when I stormed out this morning, I accidently ran into this guy." I said replenishing the memory. Axel nodded thoughtfully. He understood and signaled me to go on.

"I guess I went a little over board, because I blamed him for crashing into me." I said ashamed and embarrassed. No wonder he didn't like me… I was a real douche.

"Wait. You were really angry this morning. You probably just decided to take all your anger out on him." Axel said speculating exactly what I said.

"Yeah, now I realize that…" I said with my head down in shame.

"Alright…" He nodded and wanted me to continue the story.

"Well, after I blew up at him, he grabbed me by the throat and nearly threw me halfway across the city. He threatened me and walked away." I said concluding my story. Axel was thinking in deep concentration. He finally looked up.

"What did he look like?" Axel asked suddenly.

"Well… he had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Kind of like Uncle Sora." I verified after a few moments of thinking. Axel thought and I thought I saw a flash of horror run through his emerald eyes.

"What was he wearing?" Axel asked. It took me a while. I hadn't gotten a good look at his clothes. I think, if I remember correctly, seeing a blur of black. Oh, yeah! He was…

"He was wearing all black. He had a black leather jacket, a blank muscle shirt, jeans, and… uh… black and white converse. I think that was it…" I said not to confident in my own analysis.

"Axel?"

I asked to make sure he was okay. Axel didn't move. He was stiff. His face had paled to look like ice. I suddenly wished that I hadn't said anything. Axel gulped. I sighed in relief. At least he's alive. But his horror stricken face didn't exactly give me relief either.

"Um… Never mind. Why don't you go pick your brother up." He said absent-mindedly. He forced a smile on his face.

"Alright." I knew better than to argue. Axel was already messed up enough. I grabbed my book sack and walked out.

KHKHKHKH

"Roxy!" Ventus came running out and nearly tackled my leg.

"Hey, Ven." I said smiling.

"Where's Mommy?" He asked me. I have to admit he was really cute with his innocent eyes.

"Still teaching at the high school." Mom was the art teacher at the high school. Axel and Demyx would move up to high school when we graduated from middle school.

"Oh." Ventus said.

"Bye, Ven!" We turned to see Ven's two best friends. Aqua was the daughter of Uncle Sora and Aunt Kairi. And Terra, was quiet and… well, he was just there…

"Bye, bye!" Ven screeched happily. He waved even after we couldn't see them anymore.

"C'mon, let's go." I said taking him by the hand.

"Okay!" He chirped happily and came skipping after me.

KHKHKHKH

"…Do you really think it's him?" My mom asked. I went to the kitchen to get a drink, but their subject interested me. I decided just to eavesdrop.

"Well… I'm not sure. However, I am a very firm believer of ghosts returning from the dead." Axel said in all seriousness. I could catch a glimpse of Demyx in there too.

"But, if it is him, why would Roxas return?" Demyx asked.

"I'm not sure… But I do know Roxas would never hurt his own son." I couldn't move. I felt frozen. Son? Who?

"Well, Roxas must be angry. RJ must have really ticked him off." Axel said contemplating the idea.

"Well, all we can do now, is wait it out. Then Roxas might reveal why he is here, and what he wants." Mom said with a hint of sadness.

"It's a waiting game…" Axel said sighing in a very submissive tone.

KHKHKHKH

All my thoughts about my thirst gone, I ran to my room. I tried to do it quietly but I knew it was hopeless.

I curled up in a ball on my bed, thinking. I looked out of my window to look at the stars. However, what caught my eyes was a silhouette in the middle of the rays of the moon.

He looked straight at me. Despite the darkness, I could see his bright blue eyes.

I glared fiercely at him.

He grinned cockily back at me before disappearing from sight.

I didn't know anything at this point, but I did know one thing…

_The Shadow had returned._

KHKHKHKH

KH: And that's a wrap!


	3. Chapter 3

*RJ's POV*

_Dear Journal,_

_The images of last night swarm through my mind. Axel and Mom said they would look into it, but that didn't calm me at all. He wanted something… but what?_

"RJ! RJ!" My writing was interrupted once again. I rubbed my temples frustrated due to the stress.

"Yeah? What is it?" I said almost reluctantly.

"I wanna go to Terra's house, but Mommy's to busy to take me. Can you take me?" He asked almost pleading.

I sighed and almost banged my head on my desk.

"No, I'm busy." I said picking up my pen again.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, ROXY!" He began whining with a puppy dog face. I took one look and regretted it. Ven knew how to get what he wanted. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine." I said while gently closing my journal. He gave me an 'I got you' smirk and ran down the stairs. I sighed again.

I found Ven waiting by the door with a coat on. It was getting to fall, and the weather was getting cooler. I personally liked winter. Then no one would bother me.

"C'mon Roxy!" Ven waved impatiently. I growled lowly at the nickname, but let it slide.

"Alright, I'm coming." I said as I put on a checkered jacket and my shoes. We soon walked out the door after.

KHKHKHKH

Ven was skipping down the sidewalk. While walking I noticed the streets were really bare and quiet. Something was off, but I didn't know what. It also seemed a lot colder than normal.

"Owie!" I heard Ven yell and snapped out of my thoughts. Ven was sitting on the sidewalk with water all over him. He slipped in a puddle and was sobbing softly.

"You okay, Ven?" I asked gently helping him up.

He shook his head, no, and reached his arms out to me. He wanted a hug. I hesitated before picking him up to carry him the rest of the way. He hugged my neck, but I didn't return it. I'm not exactly the touchy feely kind of guy.

He sensed he wasn't going to be getting any kind of show of affection back, and let his arms droop to his sides sniffling softly.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure Terra's mom can get you cleaned up." I said not very good advice, and he probably thinks I hate him now. He nodded stiffly and sniffled a bit more.

"Hey, Roxy?" He asked me a little hesitantly.

"Yeah?" I answered hearing the fright in his voice.

"What was Daddy like?" This question caught me completely off guard.

The truth was I had no answer. Despite the tension that was growing in the atmosphere, and the lump in my throat, I managed to keep on walking toward our destination. I managed to answer or at least say something…

"I… I don't really know." I wanted to leave this topic as unidentified as best I could. Though Ventus is a persistent one.

"Oh, why doesn't Mommy talk about him?" He asked.

I didn't really know that one either. I could guess. I don't know why, but every time Mom says something to me I get mad. Maybe it's because she usually scolds me. I could feel myself boil up on the inside.

"I guess because it hurts her to much to talk about him…" I said with a little sadness in my voice. I didn't like to see anyone hurt…

"Ok. Why are you so grumpy?" He asked with all seriousness.

"Huh? I'm not grumpy!" I yelled while putting him down. He just laughed. I realized what I said and laughed along with him.

It was really one of the first bonding moments we ever had. It soon ended when we arrived at Terra's house.

KHKHKHKH

After I dropped off Ven, the thoughts came back. The streets were still empty and still quiet. It set off a slight nervousness in me. I started to become edgy.

Have you ever thought you were being watched? That's how I felt.

"…" I stopped and looked around me.

I could hear a soft breathing. After standing there like an idiot for ten minutes, I finally felt annoyed enough to go home. I still felt nervous.

"Hello… RJ…" I stood frozen in place. I looked around heatedly, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't see anything. I gulped.

"W-who are y-you?" I said hoarsely.

I could hear chuckling. Suddenly I felt a tugging on my forearm and I was dragged into a nearby alley. I was face-to-face with the same guy who was shrouded in mystery. The shadow of the buildings cloaked him in darkness.

"Who are you and why do you keep messing up my life?" I asked with more strength.

"…I haven't done anything. You seem to be messing it up all on your own." He said in a quiet voice. I could tell he was a guy that should NOT be messed with.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT ME?" The truth was I was getting more scared then mad… He grinned and gave a snicker.

"You really have no clue. Do you? I'm… Roxas…"He whispered the name in a quiet and evil voice. I could feel myself trembling.

"I'm… Roxas…"I said. How does he know my name? He scoffed.

"You're right, but you stole my name. Roxas Jr. I'm Roxas senior. Get it?" He asked. I could tell this "Roxas" guy was getting annoyed.

"Um…" He sighed really frustrated.

"You really are a blonde… I'm your father you idiot!" He shouted.

"What? My father is dead." I said.

"What did Namine tell you?" He knew Mom?

"She said he… got killed by…" I couldn't say it. He killed himself. Roxas grabbed me by the front of my shirt.

"Listen, kid! I don't care if you believe me or not. That's your choice. But what I am telling you is the truth. I am a guy with unbelievable strength. I can rip someone's head off with my bear hands if I wanted to. I go around targeting people. And I've got my sights on that little precious family of yours. I need a little helper with some heists. If you do what I say, when I say it, and where, we can all forget about this little mishap, and your little family will continue to see the light. I will always be watching even if you can't see me. However, one wrong move, and I will kill them one by one, slowly and painfully, while you watch it all happening. Do we understand each other?"

I was way to weak to speak, so I just nodded meekly. He grinned evilly at me. I could see a crazed look in his eyes.

"Good boy. You're mother's taught you well… Now remember you can't tell anyone what has happened today." He said as he chuckled and patted my head. I wanted to swat at him, but decided against it.

"Now get out." Roxas said harshly before throwing out of the alley. I couldn't wait to get out of there. I ran as fast as I could to my house.

Roxas smiled evilly. "What a brat… I'll have fun with him tough. Hm… it's like with Namine all over again…" Roxas shrugged and watched RJ run home before finally disappearing.

KHKHKHKH

I ran all the way home. I knew I couldn't stop. I was afraid he'd come again. Needless, to say when I ran in the house, was out of breath, and locked all the doors, everyone in the living room gave me weird looks.

"RJ is something wrong?" My mom asked with a concerned face. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Uh… n-nothing. Uh… I'm tired. Night!" I said quickly before running to my room.

"Uh… it's only 3:00pm…" I heard Axel said.

KHKHKHKH

I sighed in relief when I locked the door to my room.

"Not exactly the best way to keep a low profile." I saw Roxas sitting on my bed drinking a cup of tea. I nearly screamed.

"What are you doing in my room?" I said steamed.

"I said I would watch you." He said as if it were obvious.

"But what if someone sees you?" I asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it…" He said.

"RJ?" I could hear a muffled knock.

"Huh?" I asked from behind the door.

"It's Axel." Roxas said which surprised me. Axel then walked through the door. Oh yeah, I forgot all the adults have keys to our rooms. HUH? Wait, Roxas! Roxas just sat there drinking.

"Is everything all right?" Axel asked looking straight at me.

"Uh… yeah. I'm just tired." I sighed and yawned at the same time.

"Hm… alright. I know you don't want to talk about it now, but we'll be here if you do. Got it memorized?" Axel said his trademark line with a cocky grin. I nodded and smiled. I could hear Roxas snort but Axel didn't seem to hear it. Axel soon left after that.

"Why couldn't he see you?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"Like I said. I'm your father, I have died, so therefore I am a ghost."

"Then how can you kill?" I asked.

"…If you ask anymore questions, I will run you over fifty-eight times with a bulldozer. Shut the hell up." Roxas said standing up. I could see he was about 15 years old. I shut up immediately.

"…You're a jerk…" I said blankly.

"…And you're adopted. Shut up! I know a lot about you RJ." Roxas said.

"Like what?" He glared at me and sighed.

"Let's just say, you need more then just the Teenage Super Ninja Turtle underwear." My mouth hung open. Then my face heated up in embarrassment. He just stared at me with a cocky grin.

"…Shut up…" I stared at the floor. He seemed to have a personality to him now. He still seemed incredibly serious though. "You seem happy." He shrugged.

"Heh, this place is home. It's where I grew up. I feel good here." I could see a soft smile play across his lips. "Well, you better get to sleep, starting tomorrow, you'll be getting in a lot of trouble." He grinned widely. And I felt a cold chill run down my back. I shivered and when I opened my eyes, he was gone. I sighed.

_What have I gotten myself into…?_

RF: Wish me luck people of fanfiction.


	4. Chapter 4

*Naminé's PoV*

If Roxas really is back, then we have no choice but to reason with him. Either that or give in to his demands. And judging by the way Axel said my son described him, he is not the man that I fell in love with those years ago. He is the cold-hearted man whom I met on that one night, the one who went by the name 'The Shadow'.

I just hope my son doesn't do anything to anger Shadow any further. That would be disastrous to us all. To me, to Axel, to Demyx, to all of our kids, but most definitely, to Roxas. I don't know if it was the worry or the fact that it was late, or both, but I was incredibly tired.

Walking to my bed, I just plopped down and closed my eyes. Not bothering to change into a nightgown or anything of the sort. After all, when you know you're going to be deprived of sleep for a long time to come, you tend to hold onto that one virtuous night where you get the most sleep you possibly can with no disturbances. So without further hesitation, I fell into what I would soon later come to realize to be my deepest and longest sleep.

*Normal PoV*

_Naminé's Dream_

_Namine was panting hard and her breathing was labored as she had fell to the ground in serious pain. "Why?" was the question she continued to ask as a dark figure came close to her and picked her up, only to slap her again and knock her back to the ground. "Please stop..." she continuously choked out as she sobbed not from physical but emotional pain._

"_I don't enjoy hurting you Naminé, truly I don't. But it's about damn time that you learn your place in life" The man picked her up again and pushed her against a hard brick wall. It may have been her dream, but he was in control of the entire atmosphere as she was in a dark and cold nightmare. Hearing her crying in his arms, trying to resist him and his lustful desires, he couldn't help but crack a smile. "I love you Naminé, I really do" he said in a low but lust filled voice before trailing his tongue along her neck and cheek. He continued doing this until he went diagonal and reached her ear, nipping it lightly._

"_Why are you doing this to me?" was all she could get out before something that bends all laws of physics, reality and fantasy alike. He just vanished into thin air, but the thing is, she knew he wasn't gone, only hiding from the one they call his light half. In front of Namin__é__ stood a young sixteen year old of average male height, with spiky blonde hair and deep blue eyes that glowed not in happiness, but concern. Not wanting to take a chance and hurt her, the teenager just sat there holding onto __Naminé__ as she cried loudly onto his shoulder._

_It was not like Naminé to cry as much as she was but when she felt the boy holding onto her, she could not help it as it was the first time in many years someone hugged her affectionately._

_Soon, Naminé's crying had came to a halt and she looked up to the boy she fell in love with and bore children for. She knew that he was only a figment of her imagination, but she was daring to do what she had longed to do to her lover. Not waiting any longer, she pulled him close to her and they were stuck in a trance for what seemed like hours until he slowly pulled away holding her face and smiling. Sitting there, not wanting to move, they began to talk, conversing about what's happened to her little boy recently, but Roxas had to interrupt her._

"_He's not back you know" he said more in a calm voice._

"_But, he was everything that you were, in all his glory. The same man who just..." she trailed off as she looked to the ground. Even though she loved him, she could not bring herself to look into Roxas's eyes. They were the same color, same shade, but only different by glint. In other words, it was the same pair of eyes that Shadow had, but only softer. She could not help but let out another light sob._

"_Naminé, I will protect. His memory, his darkness, can't hurt you in your dreams anymore. I will be your guardian, only as long as you continue to be my angel" He hugged her as she began to rest but she was still uneasy. There was one question in the back of her mind, and knew that if she didn't get the answer now, she would never get it._

_With all of the will power she could possibly muster, she asked slowly but confidently "You're Shadow aren't you?"_

_Those words hit Roxas's ears like a sledge hammer to an indestructible and oversized bell. He was expecting a different question, but he knew if he could trust anyone with a secret, it would be the woman he loved, and still loves. But what of her son, their son, Roxas Jr.? Would he be able to defend himself from what Roxas has in mind? Will Naminé actually keep this a secret, or will she call some kind of poltergeist? Well, maybe not to the last one considering she is quite the skeptic, but considering how he was able to reach her through her dreams, he wouldn't be surprised if she went that far._

_Well, it wasn't like he had a choice. It was her nightmare gone dream, so this universe was hers to control. She'd strangle the answer out of him if need be. 'I guess I have to tell her' and with that in mind, he told her simply and bluntly, "Yes"._

_Naminé knew that he was Shadow. She knew that from when she sobbed in the kitchen the other day. She could feel his presence, telling her that she did not need to worry. She knows the good half of Roxas. She knows that he would never do anything to intentionally hurt their son. "How did you know?"_

"_Call it a lucky guess" she smiled towards him and he smiled back knowing that if she had known him any better, he would be their child's teacher._

_Her dream, however, was starting to end, she needed to ask two more questions before her time was up. "Roxas, before I go, just answer these questions. Why? And, do I have to keep this all to myself?"_

"_To answer the first question, your boy is becoming quite the infidel, well for simpler terms, a total whack job who doesn't know his place and he needs to learn a lesson from the number one king of shadow stalking. And to answer your second question, no, but it would nice if you did. But every now and then, I will tell you to give a message to someone. Speaking of which, tell Axel to have the whole police department on guard at the clock tower" he grinned mishieviously and that got her worried until he lightened up showing she had no reason to._

"_Roxas, what are you planning to do to my son?"_

"_Oh nothing too crazy. Just be sure to watch the news tomorrow at six. Promise?" she smiled at how much of a boy he could be._

"_I promise" Just as she was about to awaken, she heard the words that will soon repeat in her head for hours on end every time she woke up._

"_I love you" _and with that, she woke up to a sunny afternoon with a smile plastered all over her face. But when she looked around seeing everyone in her family except for a certain Jr., the smile faded as she had a look of worry. "Where am I?"

Upon hearing her voice, a man who was sitting with a certain antenna haired blonde woke up and walked over to Naminé's bed side and smiled. It was Axel. "Glad to see you're finally awake".

"Hello Axel. Where exactly are we? And what do you mean by 'finally'?"

There was no easy way to tell her, so Axel only showed her the days newspaper and circled the date with a pen he took from his pocket. The date read: _August 5th, 2011_.

Staring at the newspaper in complete shock, she only looked at Axel and he answered the inevitable but unasked question, "Yes, you've been asleep for two months".

Naminé merely laid her head back but then something hit her. And it his her hard. "Axel... where's Roxas?"

**RF: I don't know what compelled me to write this, but I was inspired by the theme "To Zanarkand" to write the moment between Shadow n' Naminé and Roxas n' Naminé. Just for the record, Naminé has a history of having nightmares about being beat senseless by Shadow until she woke up. That is, until this chapter. **

**Anyways, cliffhanger much? Next chapter will be set place two months ago on the day after Naminé went to sleep.**


	5. Chapter 5

*RJ's PoV*

**Two Months Earlier**

I woke up this morning expecting to see him right in my face, but he was not there. When I looked around I didn't see him. Was he going to come back? Who cares, I know that I can rest easy knowing that he is not here.

So getting out of my bed and walking to my drawer for some fresh clothes. I went to the restroom to get ready for the day, and what better way than to take a nice hot shower to get your mind off things? Making my way to the tub after shedding my clothes from the previous day, I turned the hot water on until there was nothing but steam all in the room. I jumped in a little more happy than I should have been. Oh well, I don't care. I love hot water.

But all good things had to come to an end at some point. Closing my eyes for only a moment did I feel a cold sensation run through my whole body. That only happened twice this week. And both times it did happen- "Hello Roxas" -he was there. Looking at him, which was hard since steam was blurring my vision, I had groaned in annoyance. "What do you want?"

Laughing at my all too serious question, he countered my question with one of his own "I can't take a dip with my son?" Looking at him I noticed one thing important. "Why do you have all your clothes on then?" Once more he laughed at me. That is the second time I heard him laugh and honestly I was hoping it would be the last. To put it simply, this guy is scary and he knows I know it.

Before I could get out of the tub, he pushed me back down and started cleaning me. What I failed to notice until I saw it, he too was naked. My face was red with a blush that will not die down any time soon. It's not that I'm gay or anything, but any person would say that he is a good looking guy. But if I wanted anything to happen, it was for him to hurry and be satisfied with what it is he has done. I want to get out but... it's just something about this that is making it feel right. Maybe it was the fact that I have never been touched by anyone before?

But all good feelings must be turned bitter at some point and that was when he handed me the body wash and shampoo, and turned around. I was dumbfounded, for I really had no idea what to do. "You're supposed to return the favor" is all he said to me before I realized that he wanted me to clean him too. Obliging almost a little too happily, I started to work on his back, which he hissed from the contact the soap made. Upon closer inspection, I saw that he had scars running all over his back. Actually, he had scars all over his body!

No time to dwell on that however as he had started to moan in pain. It was a sound that hurt me for some reason. I don't know why it hurt, but it did. So in an attempt to make him feel better, I had started to rub his hair with conditioner. I don't know if it will make him better, but judging by the sounds he was making, it seems that he was enjoying it. I soon got tired and was ready to venture down to his back again but he told me "Don't stop rubbing" in a clear but aggravated tone. Scared for my life, I had continued to lather his hair with conditioner. He seemed to enjoy it when somebody had their hands in his hair.

Soon after I started, he had instructed me to stop by turning around and laid back pointing at his front body. I was a little confused, just as I was earlier, but he had pointed at the body wash and I got the idea... which got me to blush like mad... again. Grabbing it, my hands had made their way to his chest. I don't think I was anymore happy to be near another male. Like said earlier, I'm not gay, but the level of gentleness that was emanating from him, it was almost intoxicating. I had started to rub his chest and he had smiled from the contact.

Making sure to keep that smile on that face of his, I got to work on the top of his chest.

*Roxas's PoV*

I knew that he had a passionate side to him. It is one of those things that you need in order to survive when you are living with Naminé. After all, she is my girlfriend. I can't let this little boy hurt her. So sitting there, enjoying being touched by someone after so long, I smiled at him. He grinned and started to rub my chest with the body wash. Not many words were exchanged during our time in the tub. There was no reason. Actions spoke plenty of words at many volumes and he seemed to enjoy touching me.

When I had shut my eyes for only a moment, he had made a bold move and put his head to my chest. But that is where I had to shove him off of me. If I hadn't knew any better, I would say that he was a gay incestuous bastard. But considering the situation I knew that he was just enjoying this a little more than I hoped. He looked at me with a face of sorrow and I could not help but let him come back. Grabbing his head, I pulled it to my chest and allowed him to hear my cold heartbeat. I am dead after all.

I am happy that he managed to shut off all feelings of depression and teen angst. He is just like me. But knowing this, I had to end the charade. But before I could, I heard a light snore and looked my son in the face. Hm... my son. I can't believe I managed to help Naminé make this beautiful boy. I was shocked however when I saw someone at the door. So that's where all the steam was going. But how long have they been standing there?

"Hello... Roxas" said the one red haired man that always cared for me like a father. He didn't look mad. If anything, he had a calm face and a light tone of voice. Grabbing onto RJ's head, I pet him lulling him further into sleep. "How can you-" "See you?" I nodded and he walked over to the tub and knelt down looking at me eye to eye. "Honestly, I don't know how I can see you, but I am more than happy that I can"

I knew he would have been able to see me. I noticed a glint in his eyes when he was walking out of RJ's room yesterday and I know now as to why. He was able to see me. I wonder if anyone else can see me... oh well, can't dwell on that now. If Axel was in here, there was a reason. So I was angling to get up, but he had pushed me back down. Red head was always stronger than me. "Roxas... or Shadow?" I was honestly shocked that he had asked that question but I don't blame him. From what I could tell, they thought I was Shadow when I was being described by RJ. Time to spill the beans. I only hope RJ isn't so much as semi-conscious. "It's Roxas. Shadow is dead. He never did came back".

Axel was a little surprised but he smiled nonetheless. "So I suppose that you only wanted to scare him when he ran into you?" I lightly chuckled.

"Pretty much, but he did deserve it. After all, without fear in ones life, there is only bravery which only lead to arrogance. Too much arrogance in society would make people lonely. Loneliness would soon become depression. Depression will lead off to suicide. Suicide would lead to a very hurt Naminé". He smiled at my answer but he could already tell that was not the only reason. If I know Axel, then he'd have figured out the answer already. Which he obviously did since he glared at me. "Okay, okay I'm also doing it for him" He smiled once more. I can't help it. He is my son and as is father, it is my job to lead him down the right path. But to teach right, you must teach wrong. And because of that small philosophy, I had to tell Axel now.

"Axel, I plan on making his life a living hell to teach him everything he needs to become a good person. So please do me a favor and take him to the Twilight Town Mall tomorrow." Nodding was the only reply he gave me before he got a towel. I picked up the boy and he wrapped the towel around his waist. After gathering his clothes, I took him to his room laying him on the bed. I put the blankets over him and left him to sleep.

Closing the door to his room, fully clothed that is, I turned around to Axel. "When do I tell Naminé?"

It was the one question that had only one answer "Don't".

"Why not? She would love the idea of knowing that I could see you. At least then you two could hold a conversation, even if I am in the middle of it." He had a point, but Naminé... wasn't to be waking up anytime soon.

Looking at Axel's face, I saw shock and worry. Oh shit did I say all that aloud? "What do you mean she isn't going to be waking up! What did you do to her?"

Getting mad at him, I punched him sending him to the wall. "Don't you dare accuse me of hurting her! I love her and would do anything to make sure that she is safe!" Axel was gasping for air as I held him by the throat. I couldn't stop myself from punching him again. He just accused me of hurting the only woman I have ever come to love. Of course I wanted to hit him again, but he pounced me pinning me to the floor.

"Roxas! What's going on?" He was literally burning my wrists. I don't know if fire was literally coming from his body, but it was starting to hurt.

"Axel, Naminé is... she's..." I had shed a tear. A single tear and somehow he caught everything and he let up.

"Dying?"

"Yes" I did not want Axel to know it, but it's true and I had to tell him. "Naminé has already went to sleep last night and now she is stuck in an eternal nightmare. Until I do something, and until my boy straightens up showing that he loves his mother, the memory of Shadow will forever haunt her mind. And the memory will be strong to unbeatable until I get the hatred out of the boys heart. The hatred and worry will then crawl out of Naminé's mind and I will step in from there and shut out Shadow. Axel, I know that this is all sudden, but I was honestly hoping to teach the boy right and to help Naminé get better on my own. But judging from what is going on, I will definitely need your help"

He seemed to have been taking all this well. With a simple frown adorning his face, he accepted everything that was going on. If I can count on anyone to help me, its Axel. I just hope he agrees to it.

_I just hope the boy is ready for what is about to happen. From this point on, I am not going to be as nice as I was earlier. Its going to be hell after he wakes. The only reason is because this is more than a simple turn my son into a good boy job._

_This is a rescue mission and it already started with the lesson of passion._

_One lesson down, many more lessons to go._

_Hang in there Nami..._

**RF: This is a sudden change in plot but I figured that it will help the story line. I will prove it by writing the other chapters with further improvements to the story. I just hope you continue to read this. Please review and tell me what you think. It encourages me to keep going and finish it.**


	6. Chapter 6

***Roxas's PoV***

The sun rose and it was time. Time to begin the next lesson that will lead to the rescue of my Naminé. I will help her even if it ends in me killing my boy in the process. I love her more than I do him anyways. He only loathes me, so why should I care for him?

Oh right, because he's exactly what I call him, my boy. My boy, meaning my accursed son. To be honest I really could not give a flying crap about him but it must be said in the simplest way possible, he is a part of me. Hell, he even looks exactly like me. I can't just turn my back on him. Especially since he's half of Naminé's pride and joy.

But man did I have to help in giving life to that little bastard? HA! The irony of those words. He's a bastard and unless he wanted me in his life, he will always be such. And judging from what happened only an hour ago, he only want's to do what is part of his best interest: Stay alive. Oh well, if taking care of him are my means of helping save the woman I love, then I guess I should without hesitation.

Looming over his sleeping body, I think of the same question I've had for the past few minutes now. 'Why the hell am I not waking him up?' Such thoughts would make the universe have reason to hate me as it expects me to wake him up. And as to really say "F" you, instead of me just popping his head a new one, Axel bursts through the door with the one thing anyone in my dead family could tell you I hate more than anything else. A small dish of warm water.

Only once was Sora able to pull that off years ago, but man did he have hell to pay for doing it. Point being, if he's my son, he'll absolutely "love" this. And that's an understatement as I really do not like this. Oh well. Time for him to get up and get ready for school. So with Axel doing what he did, the boy woke up only immediately to bash Axel on the head with the dish and kick him out.

With all that done, the boy took an hour to get ready. Let's see what's going on in his mind since he seems to be troubled.

***Jr's PoV***

For the record, I do not know what it was that had happened while I was awake two hours ago. I just know that I was face to face with Shadow, the merciless killer who's showed his face to me a couple of times now. Well I don't know if it was Shadow or my dad. I don't care, because in the end, he looks just like me. A complete mirror image. Who he is to be exact, I really don't know, and if he did tell me, then I don't remember.

It's about time for school. I never understood why I always woke up two hours before school just to get ready and grab my skateboard, only to get a ride from Axel. Then again, I do take my skateboard just to show off to the ladies. For some reason, they just love a guy who can do a Seven-Twenty flip off of a five foot ramp. So with the girls in miind, I shall just ignore whatever it is that happened to me in the last couple of days and focus on them...

What the hell is wrong with me? I don't care for girls right now. I only care for one person and that is Ventus, my little 'brother'. Maybe if I go hang out with Vanitas and the gang today, I'll get my mind off of all the weird things going on in my head. Yeah, I'll just do that!

'We can't have that now can we my dear boy' Damn he read my mind! Wait... He can read minds? 'No I only have control of the minds that are so far into their subconscious that they break away from reality. It's sort of like a Jedi mind trick. It only works on those who have a weak mentality. In this case, you are so far into your mind that I was able to come into your head and talk to you.'

'I heard of this type of stuff before. Except only in the religion that is considered evil' At least that's what I was told what to think of it. I honestly think it's pretty cool. He spoke again saying only one word 'Satanism'.

'Have you experimented with this type of religion before?' I asked him with the confidence I gained from figuring out how he was talking to me. 'Well in a way yes. My wife was unaware of what it was I was doing when I was left alone. Not even my cousin knew what it was I was doing. But in the end, I was trying my best to be reincarnated, and then you happened'. I really wish I wasn't his son now. Not for the fact he is a psychotic bastard that tried killing me on a couple of occasions, but for the fact that he was supposed to be reborn as me. This sucks.

'Well you were born the way you are because in a sense, we share your body. You just have more control because you were born inside this body. I on the other hand was only fortunate enough to have a strong connection to it. It kind of explains why we look so much alike. Mirror images actually. But to finish the point, I couldn't take the body because you are young and you have nothing to do with my life other than being my son'

'You talk to much you know that?' He laughed at my question and responded with yet another single worded answer 'School'.

'Before I get out of the car and pretty much forget all of this, allow me the answer to the following question: Are you my Daemon?'

'I am now'

Well it looks like life is going to start getting a little more fun now that I have the psycho of a dad stuck in my head for what is probably going to be the rest of my life. 'I heard that' 'You were supposed to you old bastard'. Better start learning more on this Satanism stuff. Other wise I will never get anywhere and always be alone at all times unless I call upon him.

**RF: Man I have not wrote anything and I just so happened to have come up with this crappy thing. Hell I don't even think it qualifies as a filler. Just to be honest, there will be a few themes around Satanism. I know that not a lot of people like it, but I always thought that this story should just take that turn as I looked it up and got a few good ideas on how to keep writing this. Besides, it's not like ideas can just pop out of nowhere when you got a life to live and a job to work. This was actually hard to write. I digress, I won't be going military until sometime next year, so kinda expect updates weekly. If not by that time, then at least bi-weekly.**

**Sorry if I disappointed you this time around KH. I'll do better now that I have the net again. That and new-found inspiration.**


End file.
